epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Tales From The Wiki Episode 4 (Mid-Season Finale)
Previous Episode The Drag Keeper: Welcome Boils and Ghouls today we ha- Joe Legion: Hey when can I be in one of your stor- (Joe Legion gets shot) The Drag Keeper: Hmph The Nerve on that guy....well now he's dead. He was nothing but an average JOE! ahhh anyways, where were we OH YEAH! I present to you part 2 of our story with... Deadly Thoughts (Loyg enters the station) Loyg: Last Night was tough with Jacob being dead Wonder: yeah but on the bright side The National Fire/Icey Festival was today and boy did Torch and Mini have a good time. Loyg: But aren't they dead? Wonder: Loygan calm down man, They were always alive, You need some sleep your promotion to Deputy is tomorrow Loygan: OH YEAH! Thanks Wonder Wonder: Hey what are friends for. (As the next day awakens Mayor YNKR and a crowd of users all cheer for Loyg) YNKR: As Mayor, I am proud for Loyg to be our new Deputy for this town Loyg: Thanks Mayor I-i-iiii (Loyg passes out as an Ambulance drives to pick him up) Reignic: What happened to him Bob: I don;t know he passed out and such we should be (An Explosion sets on the vechicle as time passes Loyg wakes up in a dark room in chains as an intercom is heard) ???: Hello Loyg. I saved you before the explosion which by the way I planted in while getting you. Loyg: Who The Hell Are You!? GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!! ???: Questions will be saved later my dear Loyg. For now I shall execute your body with my executioner (DWAS shows up with an axe) DWAS: I'm sorroy Loyg but he-ARRGGHHHHHHH (DWAS is moving in a weird movement as he loosely tries to use his axe at Loyg but instead as DWAS is more in focus cuts the chains and kills himself in the chest) Loyg: Why are you doing this DWAS: He could control my mind with some gadget, he did that with a few other people. Loyg, I lived a very good life and I die in peace knowing my death is at peace (DWAS dies) Loyg: no........NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SICK TWISTED FUCK ARE CONTROLLING INNOCENT PEDESTRIANS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! (Loyg breaks through the doors and sees a man behind a chair) Loyg: YOU! (The chair turns around and revealing to be Wonder) Wonder: Yes Loyg it was me, this whole time. Loyg: Why would you do this to me, to DWAS, To Jacob, To Everybody. Wonder: You see Loyg, I was always #2 and I never gained any respect for my knowledge. What I did was use this chemical source known as Hydroxity as a "Mind Control" I used, I did this for years on the town's people using a "Free Ghettos Shot", a fake diseased I named. Using that I was able to control your minds slowly into killing eachother. Both Living..... (A Knock on the door is heard) Loyg: What the... Wonder: And Dead! (Undead DWAS, BTTF, Sierra, Lexi, GIR, and so on all appear) Wonder: What can I say its a true WONDER! (Loyg runs from the Undead beings that were his friends until he finds something in The Cabinet that he had) Wonder: What are you holding Loyg: Its a little something I had called, "MIND BLOCK" (Loyg throws the vaccine at Wonder) Wonder: HA! That did nothing, FINISH HIM OFF MY CREATURES! (The Undead Users look at Wonder) Undead Users: TiMeSsSsS UuUuUpPpP WoNdErRrR (The Undead Users attack Wonder ripping his guts as his Mind Vaccine slowly dies on the undead users as they turn to spirits) Spirits: thannnnnk youuuuuu Loygggg (Spirits dissappear) Loyg: Whats This? (Loyg looks at the vaccines that he and Wonder had) Loyg: M___ ____O______? (Turns to a Dark Castle where 2 men sit) ???: So....What is with Wonder ????: He is dead ???: The useless pawn, he was just part of our fun game. ????: Yes, but this Loyg fellow is finding out THE TRUTH on the REAL wiki past. ???: He's got no evidence on us so cheers (The 2 men drink their wine as they sit) The Drag Keeper: Well this Mid-Season was fun wasn't it kiddies, What will Loyg do next. Who are those 2 men? And Wi- Joe Legion: I'm still alive (The Drag Keeper shoots Joe Legion) The Drag Keeper: Anyways this was our Mid-Season Finale! Hope you had some nice SCREAM TIME on our first four episodes! Stay Tune Boils and Ghouls. Category:Blog posts